


Ganondrabbles

by Ginger256, Shace



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: A bunch of unfinished drabbles, AU: Ganondad (in which Link is Ganon's son), All of it is Ganondorf centric, Implied/Referenced Suicide, and bits from RPs I wrote, expect lots of AU stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger256/pseuds/Ginger256, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shace/pseuds/Shace
Summary: A collection of Ganondorf-centric writing, mostly short little unfinished thoughts and RP snippets I really like and want to share.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Ganondad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shace wrote this!

He should've known better; the hero is never allowed to have living parents.

The floor was slick with blood and he knew most of it was his. Whatever happened to only being wounded by sacred weapons? When... had he become so mortal? Was that the price of Power? Mercy?

If this was to be his final stand he wanted it to be something worthy of at least being mentioned in his son's legend - even if it was merely a small detail that got lost quickly - in a matter of centuries.

Ganondorf Dragmire, the last true King of the Gerudo, was going to take this beast down with him. It would be one less battle his son would have to face - and his son was a good boy, not the type to enjoy this sort of battle. No good person enjoyed violence.


	2. Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shace wrote this too!

Blood. Something that's a guarantee whenever he rises. Whether he wants it or not.

He watches it flow, mixed with the sea crashing down on them; the ocean he is holding off for a few more moments, to tear their lives and hopes from them. As his was.

An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind.

More blood. The same boy's but different. But the blade bites the same. The anger still boils and festers. The unfairness. All this power and nothing changes.

His blood. It oozes a blinding hot white from a wound on his chest. It burns like his anger. Is it even his anger? It's definitely his blood.

The void of death is different than any place he's ever been banished to. There's no blood here. There's no one to make bleed. Not even himself.


	3. Ancient

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shace wrote this one too - it's an excerpt from an RP! AUs abound!

He disappeared through the door to the inner sanctum, once he'd gotten the pair's word they would not follow. What he found there dismayed him. Time had not been kind to the kings of old any more than it had been kind to him. Someone had gotten in here at some point, to a place than for centuries none save for the Kings of his people had trod. Had it been the raiding Hylians? Had they cared at all about the sanctity of the ground they walked on? Or did they only care about the gold and jewels adorning the dead?

He could feel a small part of him hungered to sate his wrath on the two children. Their people had taken and ruined so much. But to punish them for their ancestors' evils was... wrong. It only added to a cycle of hate. They'd freed him from the clutches of the Sheikah - that earned them his mercy.

He strode to his place on the wall; someone had come in after he'd been captured and added the end of his story without him. But it comforted him to see it was not by Hylian hands at least; if he had to guess based on the art it was Anisi, his youngest sister. She survived the massacre; a small comfort knowing she was long dead now.

He took up the carving tools, magic had preserved them - as it had him - and they were not valuable enough to steal and into the wall, he carved words next to his face: "I will never die."


	4. Fi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Shace, wrote this - a thought about Wind Waker Ganondorf with the Master Sword in his head - would he be able to talk to Fi?

Thoughts. Or maybe words? They've talked forever and finally seem to run out of words that aren't complete nonsense when strung together. 

He seethes. But that's not it anymore. There is no anger needling him. Her voice, her logic has long torn his sails to shreds. And still he remains, adrift alone on the tumultuous ocean of his thoughts.

She went silent... a long time ago. Did she die? She didn't tell him. Maybe she didn't know. That made him angry for a time.

The injustice of her not knowing, just going, going, gone. The idea that she did know and never said anything, just left him alone with no warning.

Did he deserve this? Living in a world of his own thoughts, his own words.

Was that all she'd been? An echo of his own words?

Had she even been real?


	5. Chosen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A scene between myself and Ginger - it's not mentioned, but Ganondorf is a mob boss here.

This was frustrating. It was embarrassing. He wanted his Ruby back. He wanted that Sheikah Slate. He wanted that boy's bleeding, broken body crushed beneath his boot. But it seemed that this was a rare occasion that he would not get what he wanted and that left him in a foul mood.

And if he was in a bad mood, his business suffered. His women walked on eggshells and negotiations were not... pleasant for his trade partners. Which meant fewer artifacts for his collection. Which meant a worse mood for him. Ah, cycles.

"Uh, sir...?" One of his guards hovered by the doorway, knocking lightly on the frame. "You have a visitor - it's... well, it's Ms. D'Rule...."

"Of course it is. Let her in," That's the sigh of a man who is just ready for the day to be over as he waved his hand to gesture for the guard to do as asked, while he put away his "work".

What more could she want?

"Yessir."

Within a few minutes, Zelda was seated across from Ganon, a small plain box perched in her lap. "Good evening, Ganondorf," She greeted politely, offering a small smile. "I'm sorry for calling on you so late, and I have no doubt I'm not someone you'd care to see right now." She shifted, setting the little box down on the desk and pushing it closer to the taller. "Hopefully this can help with that, at least a little, because I have something to ask of you."

Oh, was she trying to bribe him? Hopefully not with his own stolen possessions because that would end badly. For everyone, "Is it really that late? Hm."

He placed his hand on the box but did not open it, "Did you run into a problem your little thief couldn't solve?"

Zelda frowned a little, sighing. "He's not-- No, not quite," Her fingers tangle together in her lap, a nervous energy filling her. "There is... _something_ happening, and it's going to affect us _all._ " She explained vaguely. "I wish for your help to _stop_ it."

This must be something serious; was a proper war on the way? That would an inconvenience for certain, but for all his resources he wasn't sure he could actually stop a war, but... "I'm listening. Explain."

"...." She briefly glanced at the unopened box beneath his hand, but looked back up with determination. "... You're a history buff, aren't you, Ganondorf?" She asked, leaning back in the seat tiredly. "So out of _anyone_ , you would know of the Old Histories - of the Magicks and Monsters that used to roam freely in these lands?"

"I like to consider myself one, yes," Ganondorf seemed pleased to have her acknowledge it but his pride faded quickly, his tone serious, "Are you saying that what is coming is something of old? The Calamity?"

Ancient magics were no joke and there were pieces of his collection that he kept... in very secure locations for those reasons. He'd caught glimpses of places monsters still lingered. They weren't as old or as gone as most hoped.

"I am... _unsure_ if it is The Calamity itself, or just one of its... _supporters_ ," Zelda reached up to fiddle with her earring absently. "But whatever it is, it's causing the old temples to awaken, and ancient Guardians are starting to stir...."

"And what makes you think that I can help?" Wealth or manpower meant nothing in the face of that darkness; it had historically destroyed Hyrule no matter how prepared the world was for it. Even in the powerful dynasties, even in the best situations, the Calamity was just that. The Calamity.

"You have access to a lot of objects of interest, that even I cannot get close to through legal means," She started, a small tired sigh escaping her as she glanced away. "And I... _Goddess_ , you're going to think I'm crazy...."

"What you are about to say sounds crazier than the things you've already said?" Ganon remarked, gaze focused on the tiny box again.

"... We need your help because I believe you are one of the Goddesses' _Chosen Ones_." She said in lieu of a real answer.

His eyes snapped back on her, hand moving from the box to touch the _kixi_ on his forehead, "I've believed a lot of things that have come out of your mouth today because I've seen the evidence and heard whispers, but that. That I do not believe."

Zelda huffed in frustration, sitting up straight again. " _Ganondorf Dragmire, I would not be in your home at 9:30 in the evening on a **weekday** if I was not 100% certain we needed you._ Whether you _personally_ believe me or not, you _are a Chosen One _."__


	6. Sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by Shace! Mention of suicide here, just a warning.

His heart was heavy as he set out into the desert. His people may not have believed in the curse, in the tales anymore, but... he felt it. He **heard** it. The Beast inside him hungered. Burned away at his insides. Burned his core. It was for their safety he left; to be kingless was better than to be lead by a monster. He would make one last stop to pray at the Desert Colossus and then he would march himself into the sandstorm, into the Wastes. He had to keep his mothers and his sisters and... his future daughters safe.

The desert was chilly in the dark and he gazed up at the winking moon; was the Goddess of the Sands watch Her son make the trek, the choice? Was he the first to choose his people over the hunger ~~the promises?~~

He watched the dunes for the lizalfos camouflaged among them; certainly, the intent was to die but not before he'd offered one last prayer at the temple. Not before he told his Story. Maybe the next King would live curse-free. Some had. Some had been good and true Kings. It's a shame he could not be one of them.


	7. Trio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shace wrote this!

He stared into the campfire, lost in thought as he kept watch for the night. It had been quiet these past few evenings, despite camping more out in the open than he thought was Wise. Time was running out. The darkness was waiting for them at the castle now.

And he was no closer to his answers.

He could see the golden marks on his companions' hands and heaved a sigh as he glanced down at his own, unmarked. If they were all children of destiny, as their teacher had implied, did that mean too that he had the last piece? Power?

The thought was laughable; compared to the princess with her arrows that shone like the dawn, and Link, the hero, with his holy blade - Ganondorf swore he could see the sword glowing through its scabbard - he felt weak to stand next to them. And it chafed. He was more jealous than he wanted to be.

Where was his place in this story?

As Link and Zelda grew ever closer he felt himself drifting further away from them both as their destinies loomed.


	8. Ball

Ganondorf was always grateful he didn't have to wear Hylian style formal wear to these sorts of affairs; it looked so uncomfortable. His robe was much more reasonable while still looking just as regal and decadent, though it made him wonder what he could have convinced the Hylians Gerudo formal wear looked like. Could he have shown up without a top entirely and insisted it was traditional? He was confident some of the noble ladies of the Hylian court certainly wouldn't have minded if their gaze on him now was anything to go by.

But for now, the only lady whose gaze he gave any care for was the young princess Zelda. They really had gone out of their way to make her look as gaudy as possible and though she was smiling and being pleasant he knew his protege well enough to know it was all fake. Well, except when she was talking with that young squire; that was a genuine smile.

He was only here out of social obligation; the Gerudo didn't marry and even besides, she was young enough to be one of his daughters and the very idea made him cringe. Though perhaps he should ask her for a dance anyway, not that he really knew the first thing about the Hylian waltz but she might find it fun trying to dance with a partner twice her size. And he could always stand to see that mischievous smile a little more.


	9. Midnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be the last chapter for a bit unless I can find more things tucked away somewhere or shake some ideas out of my brain and onto my keyboard. This was a scene between Ginger and I from a modern AU we were doing.

He stared at his phone: 11:59 PM. One minute to midnight. He wasn't sure if everything would kick in at exactly midnight, but he figured it was better safe than sorry. And that's why he was out in the woods alone (but not really alone because he knew Ghirahim was only a breath and half a call away). In hindsight, this wasn't that far from where he'd been ambushed by the Sheikah; hopefully there wouldn't be a repeat performance tonight.

His phone vibrating brought him back to the here and now. Midnight. He held his breath. And for a brief moment, he thought that maybe he'd been paranoid, I mean in other parts of the world his birthday'd already started so maybe it wouldn't actually count until it passed everywhere?

But then the Power surged in his veins, all he could feel was the Power. All he could think about was it racing through him, his limbs trembling with the effort to contain it. And then in the middle of that came the rush of memories, much like Ghirahim said, a Tide of Ganons. Of lives, of bitter defeats, of victories, of cruelty and suffering, of anger, always anger. He could faintly hear Ghirahim, or was it another memory of some other time he had comforted another Ganondorf. Impossible to tell.

It felt like forever before he was aware of his surroundings again. On his knees, fists clenching dirt and pine needles, chest heaving as if he'd just run a marathon.

Ghirahim was crouched on the balls of his feet about an arms-length to Ganon's right - one hand reached out and tangled in suddenly-unbound hair, lifting it enough to watch the younger's face, his own marred with concern. "Ganondorf...?"

He wanted to offer some sort of reassurance that he was still here, still okay, but all he managed was a grunt.

"It's going to be alright - I know it's not easy, but try to slow your breathing." He set a half-full plastic bottle down next to Ganon's fist.

And the anger bubbled so quick to the surface, how dare he try to - he grit his teeth clamping down on it, Ghirahim was trying to help. Instead, he tried to do as the spirit asked and focus on slowing his breathing, which seemed to cause his trembling to worsen.

Slowly, the way one approaches an unfamiliar and wounded animal, Ghirahim shifted onto his knees, closer to Ganondorf. He let go of his hair to instead rub his back in firm, slow circles - an old grounding technique he'd seen work in the past - and started murmuring... _something_. The words were a little too quiet to hear over his own breathing.

One of the lives recognized the mumbling enough for it to be comforting and so Ganondorf leaned into the sensation that isn't his enough to finally get his mouth working, " **Ghirahim...** "

It's his voice but it sounded wrong, like someone took one of those weird movie echo effects to it. It sounded like... too much.

"I'm right here, Sire - if it helps, the voice shouldn't stay if you don't want it to." He commented lightly. "Do you remember where you are?"

" **In the wooded area of the park, I almost died about a hundred feet up the path.** "

"Very good - faster than expected, too. Do you think you can sit up?"

As he moved to sit up he found his body felt simultaneously too big and too small, and he was suddenly acutely aware of the dirt under his nails. Ugh. " **I think the trauma connected to this place helped; at least that was what I'd hoped.** "

"Honestly? Probably - usually the first answer I get is _'The castle courtyard'_ or some choked mutterings about _water_ , so I'd say trauma helps things stand out." Ghirahim twisted, rummaging in the bag at his feet. "Here." He held out... a toothbrush??

Ganondorf could not hide the expression of utter confusion on his face, " **A... toothbrush? What's this... for?** "

Ghirahim blinked a few times, glancing at the brush in question before looking back to Ganondorf. "Your... hands?" He offered slowly, gesturing to the water bottle as well. "For... for the dirt."

" **Oh,** " He looked down at the dirt under his nails again, idly digging one nail under the other to pick out some of the soil, " **Thank you.** "

A part of him wanted to use his Power, it itched to be used, but the last thing he wanted to do was blow a finger or hand off while he was still trying to keep himself above the waves.

"My pleasure." While Ganondorf focused on cleaning up his hands - something easy and repetitive to busy his mind - Ghirahim went back to digging through his bag. "If we're going to stay here a while, might I suggest something warm?" He asked, pulling out a heavy-looking cloth bundle - how did that even fit in there?

Magic.

" **No, I don't plan on lingering too long and I'm pretty numb to the temperature right now.**

"Figures - you tend to run even hotter once everything unlocks." Ghirahim drew back, unfolding the cloak and wrapping it around himself instead. He went to use the ends to dry Ganondorf's hands, but paused. "... Want to try summoning some fire, Sire?"

As soon as the suggestion left Ghirahim's mouth, flames coated both of Ganondorf's hands, wicking away the moisture but leaving his hands unburnt.

Ghirahim smiled, clapping briefly, bouncing slightly in place. "Brava, Sire! An excellent first show - and you didn't even catch anything on fire!"

And the flames went out easily too.

He drew himself to his feet, feeling his knees pop from being bent so long, " **Alright, let's head back.** "

"Of course." The servant hopped to his feet, dusting himself off despite most of him never touching the ground. "I suppose I should be a 'teen' again, yes?"

"I think my mothers would be very confused if you suddenly got a growth spurt on my birthday," Ganondorf laughed, finally starting to sound like himself again, the last of his anxiety melting away.

"Ha, I suppose they would." It didn't take much - a flicker of power, and his form shifted seamlessly. "Walking, or are we feeling ambitious?"

"Walking, as tempting as the idea of flight is, I don't think I should. Yet. This body isn't used to the Power."

"Valid - though I had been thinking teleportation, your point still stands."


End file.
